The girl of sparks
by TheGirlWhoRuns
Summary: Dylan school is on fire, and he is safely outside with all the other seventh graders, one who catches his attention. Her grey eyes are sparkling with tears and she refers to him as a, mortal? Dylan doesn't know what it is, but he knows something is different about this girl, and he intends to find out what.
1. 1: Mortal?

**Rights To Rick **

**Sorry about any past and previous tense problems **

**Enjoy! **

I sat and watched as the flames danced around my school and black smoke billowed from the windows. I had been dismissed early like all the seventh graders, and soon after that younger kids came running from the school led by crazy eyed teachers. My thoughts seemed so distant from the blaring sirens of the school, the teachers yelling and the younger kids crying. I mean, I wasn't happy to see my school burn, nobody is, but bad memories seemed to burn with it. The awkward school dances where all the guys stood against one wall and the girls against the other, the constant snickering behind my back, and the paper airplanes that hit me in the back multiple times. I turned away from the school to escape the smell of burning hope and deathly expo markers and noticed a 7th grade girl sitting in the corner. She had curly blonde hair that fell like a curtain around her face, and she wore blue jeans with an orange t-shirt that said something I couldn't decipher. I noticed a tear streak down one corner of her face and I walked towards her, curiously. As I got closer, I recognized her. What was her name? Anna, Annie, Beth? I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was that she was unlike all the other girls. While they seemed to cry for attention, she always strayed from the spotlight. She was nice enough, she helped me pick up my things when I dropped them, but people had given up trying to be her friend a long time ago, probably due to the death glare she gave them. I however, had never tried.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, my voice sounding surprisingly gravelly.

She looked up, and her face immediately turned expressionless.

"The school's on fire if you haven't noticed" she replied sarcastically.

I studied her face; the dark circles under her stormy grey eyes, and the way she fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"Yes it is," I replied, " But that's not why your crying."

Don't ask me how, but I knew something was wrong. She looked up once again, startled. Slowly she stood up and studied me. Her grey eyes sparkled intelligently and I saw the gears turning in her head.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Dylan," I replied.

"Well, Dylan" she said slowly. "You are correct. I am not crying because of the school."

She cocked her head to the side. "Your ability to read emotions is very advanced for a mortal, though" she said, almost to herself, before striding away.

Mortal? What the hell did she mean by that?

"I'm Annabeth by the way" she yelled back as she ran away.

I was left more confused than ever, but a kind of curiosity and excitement that I hadn't felt in a long time boiled up inside of me.

So I did the only logical thing. I followed her.


	2. 2: Whats going on?

**Rights to Rick **

She ran around the corner and raced into the park in the middle of our town. Everything in our little city of Klipta, San Francisco* surrounded the park, like in some storybook. She hung a left, dodging people and jumping over sticks like she was trained to. I on the other hand was huffing and puffing, tripping over my own feet. I was glad when she stopped at the edge of the pond, and I knelt down, my hands on my knees, and watched her tiptoe behind a boy with raven black hair who had his feet dangling in the water. She put her hands on his back and pushed him in to the pond.

"I knew I'd find you here seaweed brain," she said as he resurfaced, and laughed.

She _laughed_.

"Did you also forget that I am the son of the sea god?" he replied.

"Say it louder will you Percy?" she scolded looking around.

She then turned back to face him.

"And_ I_ don't forget," she pointed out.

The boy laughed, shaking his full head of hair and looking up. His green eyes seemed to reflect the ocean. What is it with these people and their eyes? I wondered. They went and sat down on the bench, their hands awkwardly resting in the space between them. I rolled my eyes. Even I could tell they should be together.

"So," said Annabeth, clearing her throat.

"The school did burn down," she said quietly. It sounded like she knew it was going to happen.

The boy, seaweed brain, looked up with startled eyes.

"But we put the best campers on the job," he replied, bewildered.

Okay, so she did know it was going to happen. She grits her teeth.

"Well they weren't good enough, Percy."

That's his name, Percy.

"Lu, um, _he _used Greek fire?" Percy asked.

What's Greek fire? I wondered. The flames that burned down our school looked pretty normal to me. And _Lu_?

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah."

They sat there in silence for a minute, staring at the pond. Suddenly, tiny little sprays of water shot up.

"Percy, stop it," Annabeth whined, punching him in the arm.

He turned around, his face portraying how lost he was.

"Stop what?" he asked.

Annabeth laughed. _Again_.

"Look at the water, Percy," she said.

He looked over and realization dawned on him. The spurts of water immediately died down.

This is way too much weirdness for one day, I thought to myself, and walked away slowly. I had followed Annabeth hoping for answers, and all I got was so many more questions. Somehow, I couldn't keep myself from thinking about the water moving, the way she called me a mortal, and how they had talked about _Greek fire_. I wanted to figure out who _Lu_ was, and learn more about Percy and Annabeth, and find out what they knew about the fire at school. I just had to.

Or maybe I was hallucinating and needed to see a doctor, fast.

***Klipta, as far as I know, is not a real place in San Fransisco**


	3. 3: Questions and answers (Cryptic ones)

**I am alive! Sorry for the long wait.  
****Please review! I need opinions (Good and bad) to keep this story going.  
**

**Rights to Rick  
****Enjoy:)**

I was about to turn around when I heard Annabeth's voice.

"What do we know about the kid that Lu," she cleared her throat.

"That Luke was looking for?" she asked the raven haired boy next to her.

He turned to face her.

"I still think he was looking for you," he said softly.

This was obviously a touchy subject. And Annabeth had been in danger? I peered around a tree branch and saw that Annabeth's face had gone completely white.

"He would never, no, I just," she took a deep breath.

"Grover told me that some satyrs had been sent to my school because a demigod was found there, it was probably them" she said using the same voice that she used during debate team arguments; the reasonable voice.

The boy seemed to notice it too, but I wonder if he heard the desperation hidden there; like she was trying to convince herself. He shook his head.

"Annabeth, Luke is gone. He isn't himself, and," one look at her face and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say wise girl," he said gently, reaching to pat her back.

She pulled away.

"Seaweed brain," she retorted.

He sat with his head down for a couple of seconds while she stared at the back of his head. Then she stood up, angrily.

"Fine," she said finally, storming away.

"Coward," I heard her mutter.

He finally looked up, confused. I shook my head. He was hopeless. I jumped to my feet, racing to the entrance of the park. My plan was to "run into" Annabeth "accidentally" and talk to her, get everything sorted out. I saw a flash of blond hair turn the corner. Facing the opposite way, I couted to ten, then I turned around and she was right across from me.  
"Annabeth, hey," I yelled. "It's me Dylan, do you remember me?" I asked.

She turned, her face glum. Once she saw me she tried for a fake smile.

"Hey Dylan, sorry, I can't talk now, see you soon," she said, racing off.

I grabbed her shoulder and she turned, surprised, looking down at the place my hand had touched.

"Yes?" she said sharply.

My hands turned clammy at the sight of her calculating grey eyes up close.

"My moms a social worker," I blurted out.

"That's good," she replied, uncertain.

I ran my hands through my short brown hair.

"Um, so if you ever need help, if you're in any danger she can help," I said.

The look on her face was indescribable at first but slowly it turned into something more recognizable; suspicion.

"What do you know?" she asked me.

"How do you know that I know something?" I asked, to try to get her off topic.

She laughed emptily.

"You're good at reading emotions, but I'm better," she replied, no trace of bragging in her voice. We both knew she was better.

"Now answer my question please." It didn't seem like a request, more like a threat, actually.

I broke under her glare.

"I overheard you talking in the park, I'm just worried about you, I," she stopped me.

"_What_ did you overhear?" she asked signaling me to go on with her hands.

I shuffled nervously. If I was a criminal and Annabeth was the detective questioning me I would have spilled my whole evil criminal scheme right away.

"That there's a person named Luke," her face paled.

I went on. "Who wants to hurt somebody and might be responsible for the school burning down," I said looking down at my converse.

Annabeth was speechless.

"You're almost as bad as the Stoll brothers, eavesdropping," she said finally,although mostly to herself.

I looked up. "Do you need, like, witness protection or something?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Right now I need you to stop worrying about me," she said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Go back to your normal life playing video games and eating junk food and pulling pranks or whatever, enjoy it," she said. "Like I wish I could," I heard her mumble under her breath.

I was now super confused, but I knew that there was something Annabeth was keeping from me. When I looked at her, I saw she had an evil glint in her eye.

"It's just teenage girl stuff," she said. She knew exactly what to say to get me to go away.

"Well, I'll see you around," I said backing away. She smiled and waved before sprinting off.


End file.
